brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:ShermanTheMythran
See User Talk in the LEGO Universe Wiki. My REAL talk page. :P Don't add categories like "Pure EPICNESS!" - they are opinions. Hey Maestro! Stop replacing the links to the LU wiki with actual pages on here. It is VERY annoying. ProfArchibaldHale 22:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Please don't create blank pages - it looks like you are just doing that to get badges, which is not good. At least have some content in them when you make them. Thanks. 00:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. Lego lord, chill. This is my first day. :P PAH, I don't know WHAT you're talking about. Ajraddatz, I'm not doing it for the badges. I was trying to find the easiest way to create all of those color pages. I was going back over them to edit them. I didn't know that the blank pages would disappear.... 00:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Good :) - Also, (and sorry to ask more of you), but could you please go to your preferences and put in the signature area instead of what you have now? Your current signature takes up quite a few lines of code, which is kinda annoying when participating in a discussion. Beyond that, welcome to Brickipedia :D! 01:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong with the template page here? If I change the directory for my sig, it screws up my signature on the LU Wiki. On the LU Wiki, I have my sig on the exact same page as it is here. I'm not sure how to find the perfect medium... But then again, on the LU wiki, all the space that the code takes up isn't usually a problem because you can rich text edit there... And don't be afraid to ask me to do anything, I'll usually be ready to do it! :) Ahh, I found it! It's annoying, but I can live with it. I just type each time. No I'm not - cjc 08:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No you're not what? :\ * Whatever guy you asked if I was - cjc 08:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) * Hi, your signature was recently moved back to User:ShermanTheMythran/Signature, due to the template namespace being restricted for mainspace templates and approved userboxes. 07:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) @Nighthawk Leader: Sorry; I'm still used to the LU Wiki setup, I guess.... * No worries, sorry about any inconvenience it caused you :) Also, could you please take a look at Brickipedia:Category Guidelines? Adding things like Category:Sets with 100 to 199 pieces are added automatically via our infobox and kinda mess up our system if they're added manually. Thanks! 01:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) No inconvenience! :) And sorry again, I didn't know. I guess I shouldn't assume that it's so much like the LU Wiki! :D 05:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC)}} Wow, third day, and I'm already popular! :P Sheesh, I'm not used to ANY of this. Okay, things are starting to come together for the categories, and I'll definitely be mmore careful. But, JSYK, the guidelines didn't say anything about licensed themes. Just saying. * It's ok, it can take a while to get used to it here :) Umm, Category:Licensed themes is fine if the article is a licensed theme, eg Star Wars, Harry Potter, etc, but you were putting it on video game pages 12:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Apparantly it ISN'T okay, because I almost just got banned. I'll hurry up my learning. Re: Logos * Don't worry, we don't have a permanent Winnie the Pooh logo :) Logos change monthly, and usually showcase a minifigure from a different theme every month (see Brickipedia:Logos for a history of them). 14:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) *wipes forehead* Pheeeeewwwwwwwwww! I nearly had a heart-attack there! :P Maybe I can scavange for a logo for April. You never know what I'll find! Re: Sky Lane It does. Look under "appearances" in her infobox. --Cligra 18:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, sorry, must have missed that. Sig * Hey, sorry if this is getting annoying, but your signature's actually messing up our formatting of votes, basically the div tag is creating a new line, and when a new line is created in most voting areas, bad things happen, like when # is used to count the number, it'll start at 1. again for the vote after. I'm more than happy to try and help you out with the sig to get it working so it doesn't mess anything up but still look the same. Sorry again about all this :) 01:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I'll figure something out! :) "Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. Lego lord, chill. This is my first day. :P PAH, I don't know WHAT you're talking about." - I was only trying to help. Yeah, I think I knew I wasn't supposed to put "pure EPICNESS" as a category on a page. :P Smile =) By the way, your work is appreciated. ;) 04:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thanks! :D Legostudios34 Hi, I don't quite understand what you're trying to say. I'm SKP4472 from LEGO.com in which I used the same Username for Wikia. Legostudios34 is here at Brickipedia and his Userpage can be found here. Kind regards. 05:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ahh; I saw someone's message on another person's talkpage, and I know Legostudios; somebody mentioned him right above your signature, so it looked like you said it.... sorry. "Yeah, I think I knew I wasn't supposed to put "pure EPICNESS" as a category on a page. :P" - then why did you add it? Because I FELT LIKE IT. :P I knew you guys would come along and reverse it anyway. And why so serious? :P I looked at the message that you gave to BobaFett2, and I would like to answer your question. You probably just blocked your blog from comments yourself by accident, If I know what the problem is, all you have to do to fix it is edit your blog again and you should notice an empty box to the left with the words "Commenting" next to it, now just click on it and it should work again. Ahh, yes, I see now! The same thing happened on the LUWiki! Thank you very much! :) Leaving? Please don't leave the Wikia Community forever... you've been an encouraging and enthusiastic user here. P.S. the link on your userpage to the LEGO Universe wiki is false. Hold onamo, I fixed it. Leaving once I renew game time. Link now works, and I will less likely than not be renewing game time until early June. :) And thanks for the compliment! Userboxes New userboxes (with a "Template:" before the name) need to be approved by the community on the page Brickipedia:Userbox Proposals first. If you want to have a custom one, you can create one, but add a "User:ShermanTheMythran/" before the name. I moved your own userbox to User:ShermanTheMythran/User LU Sentinel and changed the link on your userpage. By the way, I would support the four userboxes for the four factions, although I don't play the game. :) 14:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) What!? There's a policy for THAT TOO!? You guys REALLY need to put up a page for all of the policies, because otherwise, there's NO WAY to find them all. And I did one for Assembly, too. Should I move that as well? NVM, it seems you already did...... Okay, well, then, I'll put those up on the voting board! :) :Already moved it. :) It's not really a policy, but you're right, it's all a bit unstructured. The longer you have been here, though, the more you will know. :) 14:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree, there needs to be a page containing all of the policy. Right now, it is just all scattered. Once something is agreed upon in the MoS proposals, it should be added to the policy. Yeah, I know, this is almost as bad as the US government!!!!!!! :P JK. Yeah, I was just trying to shrink down those userboxes. They were all random sizes. Thanks! We actually have got a pages with all policies (see Category:Brickipedia policy) and a link to it can be found on the mainpage of both the MonoBook and the new wikia skin. Everything else, which is not really a policy, is not situated there, though. I'm working on such a page. 14:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, please do not edit other contributors userpages without their permission. 18:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well... I sort of agree, but I'm not sure about the official policy. 19:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC) * Excuse me my dear. - tit O.O - cjc 18:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hiya, Maestro. I have a suggestion; try changing the first line of your signature to . It does two things: it makes your signature compatible with the policy by allowing you to put it inline, and it lets the rounded corners show up in Chrome and Konqueror. Enjoy :) FB100Z • talk • 05:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what!? I'll just copy and paste, no clue what it will do....... :Well, now the rounded corners show up in Chrome. Yay :) :Instead of lecturing you about the changes, try it out yourself: try putting your signature on the same line as your messages and watch the magic of CSS... FB100Z • talk • 03:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Rounded corners? What rounded corners!? I guess these "rounded corners" that everyone is gaping at are not displayed in IE9.... *sigh* :Oh, IE doesn't have built-in support for rounded corners in CSS. Try viewing it in Firefox or Chrome, if you can. (No hard feelings if you can't, it looks great even without them :) FB100Z • talk • 05:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi can i add you and are you exited about the new sets coming out for lego star wars. Because i am. *installs Google Chrome* *goes to LEGO Universe Wiki* Holy SNAP! I can't BELIEVE what I've been missing!!!! It almost looks like a brand new website! :O I know what you meant, I'm just taking a light-hearted approach >_> - cjc 14:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't know your parents. - cjc 15:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Jamestar knows them then? - cjc 15:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) What's this plan you were talking about?Berrybrick talk ''-- Why warn when no one will listen?'' 12:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I think I would have never known! 04:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :*Oh that was British English which was correct. :) 04:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Lego Batman Wiki Dear ShermanTheMythran, The Lego Batman Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Lego Lord and I)! You may go there if you wish. We would appreciate it if you became a regular editor there! Click here to go to the website! Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin I am a Mochingquondo! 17:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC). No. I was not accusing to you. :) I was referring to myself. I almost slipped. Not you. I don't cuss either (Well, not online, and If I do, it's for serious reasons, like nearly cutting the top of my thumb off). I know what "Bunk" means. 17:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: As If you haven't noticed, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to 1999bug. 19:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ... I have no idea what you're talking about... O_o Why aren't we still friends? What did I do wrong? When I got your message, I almost tried suicide because it hurt so bad. If I forgot to tell you something, maybe that was it, but if this is about AM44, then yes, I am going to kill myself. AwesomeMe Dude... You don't know how happy I am.. If I could comment, I would... I'm crying I'm so happy. Thank you. For sticking with me. Friend. :D AwesomeMe Jamie can say what he wants. I don't mind. I'm just so happy you did that for me. Couldn't have done it better. ;) You truly are a great friend, Maestro. :) AwesomeMe Let's chat. Hop on, buddy. :) AwesomeMe Icons Hi Sherman, I was not aware of any other Wiki's using the same sprites as Brickipedia. I got these sprites from Iconspedia under either a free license or the CC-BY-SA. I then re-sized the images and collected the code for changing the standard Wikia sprites to other images from the POTCO Wiki. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I can honestly say I didn't and I have no intention of copying other Wiki's without crediting them first. Once again, I'm sorry if you're not happy about it. :) Kind regards. 21:09, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see how SKP's done wrong here since they are free to use from Iconspedia, as I presume you did as well. - CJC 21:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I think you'll find I posted this message before you posted the message you cited. - CJC 17:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) LDD Extended So I did all the stuff for the LDD Extended, how does it work? I might be able to get LUModder to help me. Ferfature 02:49, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, i thought it was something else. :P However, a few more bricks is good. :D Ferfature 13:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Style of a wiki Hello :-) I'm Brique-Broque (or Bricky), an administrator of the French Mario Wiki. If i call you, that's because i have problems with Css codes. I've seen you're quite gifted, so i have questions : What are the codes to do that : Search bar with colors and rounded edges Sections in the style of Yoshi Rounded pictures ! I've asked that questions to Msd : he said you're better that him :-) Thanks for the answer ! Goodbye ;-) And sorry if my english is... bad